gammaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
ASCENSION
Category:location This is the largest city in the region. There might be others somewhere in Meriga that are larger, but nobody around here knows of them. It boasts a population of 30,000 sentients. It is an open city, where any genotype can enter the city and be welcome. At least, that is the law. In practice, like in any other town, there is a certain amount of intolerance towards "the other guys", who are defined differently by each group, by some sectors of the population. In general, though, the different genotypes get along well enough. The city is divided into different districts. The market district is one of the busiest in Meriga, with many adventurers & traders travelling many miles to get here to trade their wares or buy artefacts from the many vendors. The residential districts are segregated with one area populated by True Men, and others for Altered Ones, New Animals and Green Folk. The fringes of all these districts are populated by a mixtures of all these genotypes. The unlucky ones, the ones whose mutations are useless or even degenerative fill the slum areas of all these districts, sometimes they are taken for fight pits in less civilised villages and towns, for the amusement of the population that lives there. The slums make no distinction between human, animal or plant, and neither do the pit masters. The city itself has a low stone wall (3m tall), which is just high enough to keep out roving animals and prevent an invading army from just walking in. Cannons are mounted ait intervals along the wall. Governor Slyer has foiled three separate attempts by the Peace Brigade to improve the defences of city. he wants the city to remain an open city and not become a fortress. One of the principal influential groups in Ascension is the Restorationists. They do not run the government, and, in fact studiously avoid getting involved. However, they are a wealthy and powerful lobby which persuades politicians and leaders behind the scenes. The Restorationists have a compound in Ascension, and this is their primary headquarters in Meriga. Most of their research is conducted behind its walls. The chances of being able to find and buy an artefact in Ascension are much greater than in most other cities and towns (30%). Their examiners examine artefacts with a Use Artefacts of 15, and can repair them at a Repair Artefact of20. Despite the influence of the Restorationists, the town is basically Tech Level III. A few decades ago, it was only a small Tech Level II town. The Restorationists have brought it along way. Unknown to most of the population, the Restorationists intend to move their headquarters in the next ten years. The new location is to be chosen as of yet, but will most likely be, a small, backwater town, like Ascension was before they arrived. The ruler of Ascension is Governor Slyler, a mutated fox. He is noted for being extremely clever and not beyond using underhand tactics. To be fair, he usually puts the genuine needs of the city and population first, above his own wants and needs. The position is hereditary, and his son is a scoundrel without the moral fibre of his father. Currently, Governor Slyler is annexing the nearby farming areas; he is providing protection and other services to increase his tax base. Most cryptic alliances are active in Ascension although most are not public about it. All are trying to compete for new recruits for their ranks. The secretive ones do this quietly, of course. Sometimes turf wars breakout in the poorer sections of the city, particularly between the Knights of Genetic Purity and the Iron Society. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.